Epithelial cells derived from livers of 10-day old Fischer 344 rats were utilized in transformation and metabolism studies involving compounds knwon to interfere with methyl metabolism. The cells were characterized by morphological and cytochemical means in order to confirm their epithelial nature. The importance of nutrients in the culture medium to the transformation process is being assessed.